Forgotten Memories: Alternate Realities
Forgotten Memories: Alternate Realities, or known as Forgotten Memories, is a third person psychological survival Horror game it was developed and published by Psychoz Interactive for iOS devices on April 23, 2015. PlayStation Vita, PC, and Steam. It's updated version ''Forgotten Memories: Alternate Realities Director's Cut ''was planned to be released on other consoles such as the Playstation 4, Xbox One, and PC but was cancel stated by the developers that "it should not lend itself to other consoles". Gameplay Forgotten Memories ''is a third person interactive game, where players uses the touch screen to control the main character Rose Hawkins. The game combines exploration, reflection, puzzles, action and survival where the gameplay is focused on fear mechanics. Players will be granted a handy flashlight to help you explore the dark areas.The flashlight battery, however, which can be viewed on the top of screen, loses its charge with constant use and must conserve their battery to help continue exploring. And once its energy has run out it is important to find a charger that will recharge your flashlight quickly. Players can equip themselves with weapons found throughout the Asylum. With several enemies abound, protecting yourself from enemies are crucial by having the right weapons to use to defeat the evil mannequins, dolls, and shadows that lurk around the asylum. Plot Rose Hawkins, a woman who is searching for a missing young girl named Eden. Rose wakes up wounded and in a strange place she doesn’t recognize. Rose has forgotten what had happened to her; all of her memories are forgotten. All she can remember is a man pointing a gun, shooting at her. Rose then found herself Nowhere, bleeding. Soon, walking in Nowhere will lead her to a place where Noah, a patient who disguised herself as a nurse at Lewis Walker Asylum. Noah said all of Rose's memories will go back in a few hours. Noah also wanted to propose a deal to set her friend, Dorothy Simmons "free" and in exchange she will tell Rose where is the girl Rose is seeking for. While exploring the hallways of an old abandoned asylum to save a lost soul, Rose will find herself locked in a never-ending tragedy, frozen in time. She will have to confront her deepest fears to unveil the mystery behind her terrifying investigation. Cast and Characters * Rose Hawkins voiced by Dawn Bournand ** Rose is an inspector who works in the juvenile division of Massachusetts. For several weeks, she’s been investigating the case of a missing girl named Eden'. '''The case of the missing girl leads her to an abandoned asylum in the north of the country, Lewis Walker Asylum, where she will find the terrifying truth. * Eden ** A missing girl Rose was sent to investiate about her disappearence case at Lewis Walker Asylum. * Noah voiced by Clara Kudin ** A manipulative patient disguised as nurse, she proposes a deal with Rose and offers her help in finding the Eden, but only if Rose helps her repay a debt to a nurse named Dorothy. She tells her to find Dorothy and set her free, giving her access card in order to allow Rose access to the rest of the facility. * Dorothy Simmons voiced by Kim Tillbury ** Dorothy was a nurse working at the asylum, Noah claims to be friends with her. A recorder in the room documents a meeting she had with a doctor. She asks him what he did with her six patients, surmising that he got rid of them after the experiments he was performing on them had failed. She tells him that she can't overlook what he did, though money may convince her otherwise. Noah offers a deal to help Rose if she sets her 'free'. * Nathan Barnes voiced by Guy Cihi * Greg Anderson voiced by David Schaufele Gallery Game Screenshot - 02.jpg Game Screenshot - 03.jpg Game Screenshot - 04.jpg Game Screenshot - 05.jpg Game Screenshot - 08.jpg Game Screenshot - 09.jpg Game Screenshot - 10.jpg Game Screenshot - 18.jpg Game Screenshot - 23.jpg Category:Games Category:Forgotten Memories: Alternate Realities